Ten
by Icy Imp
Summary: Hurting from the events after Countrycide and Cyberwoman, Ianto goes out to the carnival. Oneshot. OC involved.


_So this was actually a scene from a much longer fic that I'm working on... but I hate that fic, and realistically I'll never let it see the light of day, but this was too lovely to pass up. I had to post it._

_Unlike what I usually write, it's not a spankfic, so... sorry if that's disappointing. But keep an eye out, because there are some coming soon. :)_

_Warning: OC and sadness ahead. Oneshot._

Ten by Icy Imp

* * *

"Hey, Gwen." Jack said as Gwen came through the cog door. "Looking sexy today." He winked at her.

"Jack," She shook her head, smirking, "You're terrible."

"Yeah," Ianto pouted, "He is. Never calls _me_ sexy."

Eyes rolling, Jack kissed Ianto passionately. "You know you're my love."

"I caru ti, cariad." Ianto whispered sensually in Jack's ear.

Gwen sat beside Ianto on the patterned couch, breaking the two apart. "Since he's been so sick lately, I'm going to keep Ianto company, if that's all right. I haven't got any work – stayed up last night finishing it at home."

Jack nodded. "Sure. I'm sure Ianto would love that. Right, Yan?"

Ianto smiled a convincingly fake smile. "Of course. Maybe we could even go for a walk. I'd rather not be stuck here doing nothing all day, if I'm not permitted to work."

"That sounds lovely, Ianto. We could go down to the pier, have a hot dog." She suggested with a wink.

"Just be careful." Jack warned with a stern glare. "Don't want either of you getting into trouble."

Both nodded. "Of course, Jack." Ianto said seriously, "Very careful."

Jack kissed Ianto goodbye and headed down the open stairwell.

Ianto stood, very carefully, and offered his hand to Gwen. "M'lady." He smiled, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me on a walk?"

She smirked, taking his hand, "I'd be delighted, sir."

In a gentlemanly way, Ianto led the way down the stairs, guiding Gwen down the steps and out the door before anybody noticed they'd gone.

* * *

As they emerged from the tourists' office, Ianto took in a deep breath. The dewy morning air was fresh and clean, and he felt liberated. "Lovely day, isn't it." He said softly, running his hand through his hair.

Gwen looked at him quizzically, cocking her head sideways, "Same as any other day in Cardiff." She offered, swinging their hands playfully.

He ignored her. "It's so... airy." He smiled. Suddenly, he stopped, causing Gwen to stop, as well. "What say we go to the carnival?"

"Ianto," Gwen started, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me, Gwen." He defended, "I just feel like having a good day. Nothing to think on. No bloody aliens, cannibals, or other. Now _I _am going to the carnival." He dropped her hand, walking ahead of her.

Gwen huffed, following him closely. "Ianto, slow down, please."

He spun around on his heel and crossed his arms. "Gwen, I'm going to ask you a question. There's only one right answer."

She quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms, as well. "All right, then."

"Why have you and Jack been so bloody bothered lately?"

"We're worried about you, Ianto." She placed a hand on Ianto's arm, stroking him through his neatly pressed overcoat.

"Wrong answer." He turned away, angrily, and headed toward a small pub on the damp street.

Frustrated, Gwen started back to the hub.

Ianto entered the pub and ordered a beer. "Isn't it a bit early, lad?" The bartender chuckled, handing him the green bottle.

"Not today." Ianto grumped, passing a wad of a few pounds to the man. He unscrewed the cap and downed the beer in just a few gulps.

The room was noisy – the telly was a tad too loud for Ianto's taste and there was a group of young women who chattered away about their boyfriends. A few maids sauntered about the room in short skirts and tight tops. Two men played pool in the corner, high fiving each other excitedly. "Hey, cutie." A woman said, her slender fingers dancing on Ianto's back.

He looked back at her, nodding. She was a tall woman with thin but lovely blonde hair. She wore a tight red dress and high boots. She looked a bit too skinny and she had bags under her eyes – Ianto suspected she was a regular. "A bit dressed up for a place like this, aren't you, doll?"

"The same could be said about you." She joked, "So why don't you and I go do something a little more fun?"

Ianto sighed, taking another huge sip of his beer. "Not today, sweetie."

The woman gave a blatantly fake pout, "You sure?"

He set down his beer. "Actually, I _will_ go with you. On one condition, though," He stated, "You and I go to the carnival."

"The carnival?"

"I want to go to the carnival." He said, standing. "Pretend we're in a movie – we'll go to the carnival; I'll play that stupid bottle game, try to win you a stuffed animal, fail, then give the worker a few quid so you can have it anyway; we'll ride the ferris wheel, kiss at the very top... then we'll walk away and never see each other again."

She chuckled, "You make it sound like this is your dying wish."

He smirked at her, offering her his arm. "Maybe it is."

* * *

"What's your name, anyway?" The woman asked Ianto, holding his hand as they sauntered through the carnival.

"Isn't it more fun to be mysterious? I'm not asking your name." He winked, kissing her passionately.

She smiled a devilish smile as she wiped her bright red lipstick from Ianto's lips when their kiss broke, "I suppose you're right, gorgeous."

The carnival was so bright – a great contrast to the typical dank day in Cardiff. Lights flashed and noises blared everywhere. Little children ran around with treats and great smiles on their faces. "This is so cute. I see why you wanted to come here." She said softly, tugging Ianto's hand.

Ianto smiled, pulling the woman off to one of the games. "I'm going to win you a prize." He announced.

"Ooh, goody!" She squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Don't expect to play for free, now, do you?"The man behind the booth pointed up to the sign, indicating the cost of the game, utterly uninterested.

With a happy nod, Ianto slapped down the desired amount and took five darts from the carnival worker. "How many balloons do I need to pop to win that big lion?" He asked.

"It's like tic-tac-toe – get three in a row in any direction and you win the biggest prize. Good luck."

Ianto inhaled deeply before pulling back and throwing a dart toward the balloons. He missed completely, not even hitting the board. His shoulders slumped in defeat for a moment, but he perked up again, reaching for another dart.

"You can do it." She pecked him on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on him.

He smiled at her, then threw another dart. This time, while the dart still missed the balloons, he was glad to see that he hit the brightly colored board. "Mister," He started, "If I hit a balloon, but I run out of darts, can I buy more and keep going with that streak?"

The carnie shrugged. "Why the fuck not, kid?" He wiped sweat from his bald forehead.

When he failed the silly game, Ianto gave the man a few more pounds, holding his hand out for more darts.

"You shouldn't waste all of your money on this." She warned, placing a light hand on his wrist. "Please."

"I promised you I'd win you a toy, and I won't go back on that promise." He gave her a gentle peck.

She tittered, wrapping bony her arms around his waist. "You're so cute. I'm sad this will be over."

He looked back at her as he tossed the dart, "Me, too."

The dart landed perfectly in the middle of one of the red balloons. "Yay!" She clapped, "You got one!"

Unenthusiastically, the carnival worker clapped his hands twice. "Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Two more balloons on either side, mate, and you win the lion."

* * *

Jack scanned the CCTV, looking for his boyfriend. "Gwen!" He shouted, "Over here, now!"

Footsteps echoed through the hub and Gwen appeared before Jack. "Yes, Jack?" Her voice was deceptively innocent.

"What the hell is Ianto doing, and why is he alone?"

Her eyes widened. "Well, he is a grown adult, Jack. I couldn't force him to stay with me. As for what he's doing, it looks like he's... at the carnival."

"I can see that, Gwen." He hissed, breathing through his nose. "Go home."

She started to interrupt him, but he shook his head, pointing at the cog door.

* * *

As soon as Gwen was gone, Jack jumped in the SUV and headed to find Ianto. He drove straight to the carnival, hoping that he would still be there. He searched for nearly an hour before he heard it. Ianto's happy laugh.

"You're so sweet!" The woman giggled, sipping from a grape soda as she held close her bright blue lion.

Ianto kissed her on the lips once she'd put the drink down. "No. You are. I wish today would never end."

"Yeah, well." Jack interjected, his hand coming down firmly on Ianto's shoulder, "Too bad."

Immediately, Ianto jumped up and spun around. "Jack!"

Wrapping him in a crushing hug, Jack kissed Ianto's neck. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Ianto. I was so scared."

"Jack, I'm sorry."

The woman stood, dumbfounded and clearly heartbroken. "What's going on?"

Jack began to speak, but Ianto stopped him. "I am so, so sorry." He said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "It was wonderful spending the day with you. I hope you will forgive me." He allowed Jack to lead him away, but the woman's voice stopped them.

"Wait!" She cried, running back to him. "Please, tell me your name." Tears filled her eyes and her lip quivered.

Smiling a little, Ianto clipped her chin and kissed her lips once more. "Ianto Jones. And yours?"

"Jenna. Jenna Snow."

As Ianto and Jack walked away, hand in hand, a single tear trickled down Jenna's cheek and onto that blue lion.

"Will you come to my funeral, Ianto Jones?" She whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

He spun around quickly. "What did you say?"

"I asked you to come to my funeral."

Ianto let go of Jack's hand, sadly walking over to her. "What on earth are you talking about, Jenna? Have you gone mad?"

"I've been given six months to live." She pulled at her beautiful hair and a large lock of it fell into her hand. "The treatments have stopped working. The doctors told me to just enjoy the time I have left."

Ianto's felt tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Please," He whimpered.

"Just-" Her breath caught in her throat, "Just tell me you'll come. All right?"

"Yes."

She smiled at him softly and gave him a final peck on the cheek. "Have a wonderful life, Ianto Jones. Thank you for coming into mine."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. :) Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
